greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Keep Your Enemies Closer (Episode)
Keep Your Enemies Closer Synopsis DIGGLE GOES AFTER DEADSHOT: Amanda Waller (Guest Star Cynthia Addai Robinson) sends A.R.G.U.S. agents to kidnap Diggle (David Ramsey). Waller informs Diggle that Lyla (Guest Star Audrey Marie Anderson) has gone missing after following a lead on Deadshot (Guest Star Michael Rowe) in Moscow. When Diggle tells the team he’s headed to Russia to rescue Lyla, Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) decide to join, but things get messy when Isabel (Guest Star Summer Glau) shows up on the tarmac and insists on joining Oliver’s “work trip.” Meanwhile, Moira’s (Susanna Thompson) lawyer, Jean (Guest Star Teryl Rothery), tells Thea (Willa Holland) that dating Roy (Colton Haynes), a known criminal, is hurting her mother’s case. Guy Norman Bee Directed The Episode Written by Ben Sokolowski & Beth Schwartz. Summary Roy goes into the alleyway behind Verdant and leaves a marker arrow for Arrow. Felicity arrives as Isabel is arguing with Oliver about his missing a meeting. He insists that the company is doing fine but Isabel is still angry with him. Felicity interrupts to tell Oliver that he has a meeting with Roy, and Oliver makes a quick exit. That night, Roy is running surveillance on a gang buying counterfeit plays when Arrow comes up behind him. The vigilante tells Roy to go home now that he's done his job, and leave the rest up to him. When Roy suggests that he might need backup, Arrow says that he already does. As the gang buys the plates, Arrow comes in shooting and takes them out. One of the gang members runs for it and Roy tackles him, while Diggle feeds warnings to Arrow over their comms. Quentin arrives and arrests Roy and the ganger he's wrestling with. Inside, Arrow leaves the scene and Diggle prepares to follow him... but two special ops soldiers taser him unconscious and drag him off. The next day, Diggle wakes up in a temporary hideout, tied to a chair. A woman named Amanda Waller comes in and Diggle is aware that she's the head of ARGUS. He demands to see Lyla, his friend and ARGUS member, and Waller tells him that Lyla disappeared in Moscow running down a lead. Her superiors have written Lyla off so Waller wants Diggle to go looking for her... and Waller knows that Diggle and Oliver are playing vigilante. When she tells Diggle that Lyla was running down a lead on Deadshot, Diggle realizes that his friend endangered himself on his behalf. Waller tells Diggle to find and rescue Lyla and leaves. At the police station, Roy tells Quentin that he's working for Arrow, and figures that Quentin is as well. When Thea comes in to bail her boyfriend out, Quentin tells her that it was all a misunderstanding and that Roy is free to go. Thea isn't totally convinced but quickly leaves with Roy. At the lair, Felicity and Oliver are watching the news when Diggle comes in. He tells them what happened and that he's going to Moscow to find Lyla. Oliver immediately says that he and Felicity are going with him to help. As Sara watches over Oliver, Ivo comes in and asks who he is. Sara signals Oliver not to give his real name, and Oliver claims his name is Tommy. He explains that he was shipwrecked on the island and was the only survivor. Seemingly satisfied, Ivo asks if Oliver saw a World War II Japanese Imperial submarine on the island. He explains that during the war, the Japanese were working on Project Mikakuru, which used pioneering stem-cell therapy to give subjects superhuman strength and endurance. The Japanese government was transporting the only supply on the sub, which was forced aground when Allied forces opened fire on it. Oliver realizes that Ivo and his people are responsible for the bombardment that apparently killed Shado and Slade. When he calls Ivo on it, Ivo tells him that Oliver is the only one who can find the sub for him. As the trio arrive at the runway, they find Isabel waiting for them next to Oliver's private jet. Felicity tries to lie about their destination but Isabel already knows they've filed a flight manifest to Moscow. She figures it has to do with Queen Consolidated and insists on going with them. As they board, Oliver tells Diggle that he'll handle Isabel and make sure that Lyla is safe. When the group arrives in Moscow, Isabel sets up a meeting with the local operating officer of Queen Consolidated for the next morning. She tells Oliver to be on time for the meeting and figures that he's having an affair with Felicity. When he wonders why she thinks that, Isabel notes that Felicity was in IT and has no qualifications for the position of executive assistant except short skirts. As Isabel leaves, Diggle and Felicity come over and Oliver tells them that he and Diggle are going for drinks at a Russian mob bar while Felicity waits at the hotel with Isabel. Back in Starling City, Thea is working at Verdant when Moira's lawyer Jean Loring visits her. The lawyer tells Thea that reporters have learned about Roy's recent arrest and warns that Thea dating a known felon could endanger Moira's defense in court. Jean advises Thea to break off her relationship with Roy. That night, Oliver and Diggle go to a bar owned by Russian mobster Anatoli Knyazev, the head of the Solntsevskaya Bratva. He greets Oliver as an old friend and Diggle as well when Oliver introduces him. They share a toast and Anatoli then tells them that that Lyla was arrested while breaking into Koshmar Gulag, which is used to confine the worst killers and psychopaths. Anatoli warns that there's no accept from Koshmar but Diggle insists on going in to rescue her. The mobster warns that the only way in is as a prisoner, and says that he knows a guard, Sergei Pavelski, who owes him a favor. When Oliver offers to go in, Diggle points that he needs him on the outside with Anatoli and Felicity, and that he'll have to go in. The next day, Anatoli gets Diggle enough drugs to get him arrested on a smuggling charge. Felicity gives Diggle a coat and then shows him a photo of Sergei. When she wonders if getting Diggle arrested is the best plan they can come up with, Diggle tells them that he met Lyla while they were serving together in Afghanistan, and that they married while overseas. When they returned home, their marriage couldn't survive the lack of war. Lyla joined ARGUS while Diggle re upped for a third tour. Oliver gets a call notifying him that the police are on the way and wishes Diggle luck. A short time later, Diggle sits in an alleyway with the drugs. The police show up and arrests him. Anatoli, watching from his car, calls to tell Oliver that everything is going as planned. The police escort Diggle into Koshmar and put his coat in a storage room. Sergei watches as Diggle is put in a cell with another prisoner. The man explains that the government arrested him for speaking out against government corruption, and is surprised that a mere drug smuggler is being locked up in Koshmar. Oliver and Felicity meet Anatoli in a back alley to purchase a Russian police truck. The seller and two of his men arrive and Anatoli pays them. However, they then pull a double-cross and draw their guns. Oliver steps forward and whispers in Russian to the leader. After a moment, he hands over the truck keys and leaves without a word. When Felicity asks Oliver what he said, he claims he simply said "Please." Oliver is put back in his cell next to the Russian prisoner, Anatoli. Sara comes in and tells Oliver not to identify her, since Ivo will have them both killed if he realizes that they know each other. She tells Oliver how she survived the shipwreck and admits that she owes Ivo her life. Oliver insists that he needs to warn Slade and Shado, figuring that they're still alive. At the plane wreck on the island, Shado tends to Slade's burn wounds from the mortar bombardment. He orders her to leave, refusing to be responsible for her death, but Shado refuses to abandon him. Slade goes into shock as the burns lower his body temperature, and Shado lies next to him to provide body warmth. Thea approaches Roy at the club and says that she wants some space in their relationship. He figures it has to do with Moira, but Thea says that the two of them aren't working out. Roy has no choice but to leave. At Koshmar, Diggle and his cellmate get food in the cafeteria line. A tattooed inmate and his gang watch Diggle, and Diggle's new friend warns that the inmate runs the prisoner. Just as Diggle spots Sergei, the inmate comes over and his gang attack Diggle. Diggle manages to fend them off until the guards come over and drag him away for fighting. At the hotel, Oliver checks in and finds Isabel at the bar, drinking. He claims that he had to buy a car that caught his eye, and Isabel down another drink in one shot. The guards take Diggle to a cold-storage room and chain him up next to another prisoner. Once the guards leave, Diggle realizes that the other man is Deadshot. Deadshot figures that Diggle is there to rescue Lyla and admits that she found him before she was captured. At the hotel bar, Oliver tries to convince Isabel that Felicity is just a friend. He wonders why his family business means so much to him, and Isabel simply says that she's given up a lot to succeed in the business world. She wonders why Oliver is trying to convince her that he's a lazy idiot when she knows better. When he wonders how she knows, Isabel says that she can tell that he's intelligent, driven and lonely, because she sees the same thing in the mirror every day. Sergei comes to get Diggle, warning that they're running out of time. At the hotel bar, Isabel tells Oliver that she was born in Russia, but an American couple adopted her and brought her to the States. Oliver sympathizes with her and Isabel tells him to pay the check. They end up in her hotel room having sex. As Sergei takes Diggle to Lyla, Deadshot kills the guards with a knife to the back. Diggle prepares to kill him, but the assassin says that now he's the only one who knows where Lyla is. He figures that Diggle has an exit strategy and wants him to take him as well in return for an escort to Lyla. After sex, Oliver dresses and says he has to go. Isabel assures him that she isn't the cuddling types. Felicity is at the door and tells him that it's time. Isabel brushes past her, telling Felicity to take the night off. Deadshot and Diggle run into two guards and take them out. When Deadshot tries to grab a gun, Diggle gets it first. As they wait in the police truck outside Koshmar, Felicity wonders if Oliver having a relationship with Isabel is a good idea. Anatoli comes back after bribing the guards to let them in, and Oliver says that Diggle should be out in two minutes. Sara lets Oliver out of his cage. As he goes, Anatoli asks Oliver to remember the rest of them, and Oliver vows to come back for them. Sara takes Oliver to the radio room and asks if his friends have a radio. Once Oliver confirms that they do, Sara hands the mike to Oliver, figuring they will only respond to his voice. Oliver makes the call and Shado responds. As soon as she comes on the radio, Sara rips the mike cord out. The Captain and Ivo enter the room and explain that they tracked Shado's transmission. They now know that their targets haven't moved from the site of the mortar attack. Ivo tells Oliver that they will now dispose of them, and the Captain punches Oliver in the face. Deadshot leads Diggle to the door to Lyla's cell. He wonders why he should trust Diggle to keep his end of the deal, and Diggle tells him that it's a matter of honor. Diggle goes in and frees Lyla, and Deadshot asks him what the extraction plan is. In response, Diggle asks what time is it. In the storage room, one of the guards tries on Diggle's coat. It explodes, blowing open a hold in the side of the gulag. The prisoners riot as Diggle takes Lyla to the hole while Deadshot finds his targeting eyesight among the debris. In the police truck, Felicity jams the phones so that the guards can't call for reinforcements. The soldiers arrive as Diggle and the others escape through the hole. However, Oliver is disguised as one of the soldiers and attacks them. More guards arrive and Oliver and Diggle take them out, then get to the police truck. They drive off and continue until they're clear. Anatoli pulls over and Diggle orders Deadshot out onto the road. Diggle trains the gun on the assassin, his grip wavering, and finally lowers the weapon. Deadshot points out that honor can be a two-edged sword, and starts to leave. However, he turns back and tells Diggle that Andy, Diggle's brother, was the target after all. An organization calling itself H.I.V.E. hired him to kill Andy. Satisfied, Deadshot walks away. The next day, Oliver and the team fly back to Starling City. As Diggle takes Lyla to the car, Oliver asks Isabel if they're going to talk about what happened back in Moscow. Isabel doesn't see a reason to. As she walks away, Diggle thanks Oliver for having his back. Thea visits Moira and discovers Roy there. Moira learned what happened and asked to see Roy, who wonders why Thea didn't tell him the truth. Thea insists that their relationship will hurt Moira's court case, but Moira assures her that it won't. She forbids Thea not to see Roy and shares a hug with her daughter. Diggle takes Lyla back to his apartment. After sex, she thanks him for rescuing her even though he had to work with Deadshot, the man who killed his brother. Diggle admits that he couldn't handle Deadshot being at large when he was with Carly, but was able to make an exception for Lyla. He convinces Lyla to stay for breakfast before she reports back to Waller, and Lyla goes to the kitchen. Once she leaves, Diggle begins an Internet search on H.I.V.E. At the office, Felicity finally asks Oliver why he went to bed with Isabel. He assures her that it doesn't mean anything, and figures that given the dangers in his alternate life, he's better off hooking up with someone he doesn't care about. Felicity tells him that he deserves better and walks off. The Captain is ready to kill Oliver, but Sara tells Ivo that Oliver can still help them. Ivo agrees, figuring that Oliver can lead them to the graves of the Japanese soldiers... and the formula. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance (Credited Only) *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Celina Jade as Shado *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *David Nykl as KGBeast *Jimmy Jean Louis as The Captain *Teryl Rothery as Jean Loring Guest Stars *Briana Buckmaster as Protestor *Michael Gemant as Bartender *Mark Gibbon as Ops Leader *Alex Heymann as Russian Policeman *Brock Johnson as Counterfeiter *Michael Kopsa as The Prisoner *Andrei Kovski as Guard *Cole Matthews as Michael Rogers *Michael Rogers as Sergei Pavelski *Michael Rys as Driver *Jacinto Taras Riddick as Burly Guard Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3213782/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Your_Enemies_Closer *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Keep_Your_Enemies_Closer *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-keep-your-enemies-closer-season-2-episode-6 Episode 06